1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a chip card assembling structure for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones typically employ chip cards such as SIM cards, for example for storing user information. A chip card assembling structure is formed in the portable electronic device to hold the chip cards.
A chip card assembling structure has a receiving space to receive the chip card. The receiving space is usually defined at the bottom of a cavity. The cavity receives a battery therein. During assembly/disassembly of the chip card, the battery should be removed from the cavity before taking the chip card out. Therefore, it is inconvenient for an easy manipulation of the chip card.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.